Professor TR Lupin and Miss LL Potter
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: It's Lily's sixth year of Hogwarts and this year, her brother and Teddy join the staff. She doesn't know it yet, but it's not going to be just another year at Hogwarts. Teddy/Lily Luna and many more pairings. R&R! Chaper 3 redone!
1. New Professors

A/N: The first chapter of this story. I'm done with Mates and now it's time to start anew. I would like to thank the awesome merdarkandtwisty for helping me with this idea! You rock! I hope you all like this chapter. I know it's a long chapter, but I plan on having longer chapters for this story. Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Lily sat with her friends and cousin on the Hogwarts Express.

"I heard that there's a new Defense teacher, I hope he's good looking," Gina Thomas commented halfway through the journey. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he muttered, which earned him a smack alongside the head from his girlfriend Joan Wood.

"What was that, Hugo?" Joan asked.

"Nothing," Hugo said quickly. Lily rolled her eyes at her cousin. He was so whipped.

*At Hogwarts*

It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogwarts. Lily caught sight of Hagrid rounding up the first years.

"Hello Hagrid!" She called with a wave. The half-giant smiled and waved at her.

"`ello Lily, Joan, Hugo." The others waved at their friend before they made their way to the carriages. Once they made it to the Great Hall, they all went to their House tables. Lily, Joan and Hugo made their way over to the Gryffindor table. All three looked up to the staff table, to try and get a glimpse of the new Defense teacher. What the found shocked them.

Teddy Lupin, with his hair turquoise, sat where the Defense teacher normally sat. Lily blushed when he caught her eye and gave her a friendly wink. _It was just a wink, Lily. No need to blush like an idiot,_ Lily thought to herself. Joan gave Lily a knowing look, while Hugo looked at them in confusion.

"I knew he was acting strange lately, but I thought it was because he and Victoire broke up. Dad said he was going on a mission. I can't believe that he quit working as an Auror, I thought he loved that job." Hugo said. Hugo was a lot like Ron, he could be a little thick sometimes. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Hugo, you and I both know that Teddy would never quit. He does love his job, but he's always wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts, just like his Dad. Maybe he's working the school year at Hogwarts and works as an Auror during the summer." Lily subjected. She was a little hurt that Teddy kept this from her; he was her best friend after all. _You're best friend, God-brother and crush,_ Lily thought with a blush.

"Maybe," Hugo said. Just then, Professor Longbottom walked in to the Great Hall with the first years.

After the sorting, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Attention, please," the whole Great Hall became silent. "Thank you. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We have a few additions to the staff this year. Our Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Davidson has retired. This year, the role of both positions will be taken over by Auror Ted R. Lupin," Teddy stood up and changed his hair color to yellow and black. The Hufflepuff's cheered louder than most of the Great Hall, but Lily was the still loudest. Once the Great Hall calmed down, McGonagall went on. "Our new Potions Master and head of Slytherin house, the youngest potions master in the history of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Severus Potter." Albus suddenly came out of nowhere. The Slytherin's cheered loudly. Albus had only gotten out of Hogwarts last year, but he was at the top of his class in potions. Lily clapped loudly for her brother. McGonagall went on with her speech, but Lily didn't listen to the headmistress talk about the rules. It's not like the rules had changed much since first year.

It wasn't long before the food appeared on the table, and everyone dug in.

"Merlin this is better way than Mum's cooking," Hugo said with food in his mouth. Well it didn't really sound like that, but after years of eating meals with Hugo, Lily knew what he was saying. (Hermione Weasley did not do the cooking, Ron did, but at the end of the summer Ron would get home late because of a big mission or something, which left Hermione to do the cooking)

"Hugo, the food isn't going anywhere. Calm down and stop talking with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Joan scolded her boyfriend. Lily rolled her eyes at the two before her eyes drifted up to the staff table. Teddy and Lily's eyes met. He smiled at her, which would have made her knees go weak if she had been standing. She smiled back before she tore her gaze away from him and back to her food.

It wasn't long before the students were making their way to their common rooms. Lily was talking to her friend when she heard her name. She turned around to see Teddy standing off to the side. "I'll see you in a bit," Lily said. Hugo and Joan shrugged before they grabbed hands and began to walk to Gryffindor tower. Lily quickly made her way over to him.

"You git, why didn't you tell me that you would be teaching at Hogwarts," Teddy chuckled at bit.

"I wanted to surprise you; that is why I didn't tell you." Lily glared at him halfheartedly. Teddy chuckled again before he said, "I'll walk you to Gryffindor tower." Lily rolled her eyes before they began to walk.

"So are you still working as an Auror? I'm pretty sure Dad would have told us if you quit." Lily asked. Teddy smiled.

"I'm still an Auror, I just don't do much more then paper work during the school year unless Harry really needs me. During the Summer I'll be back to working full time." Lily nodded. Soon, too soon for Lily, they made it to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"See you later, Professor," Lily said as Teddy walked away. Teddy winked before he disappeared around the corner. After he was gone, Lily realized that she didn't know the password.

"Password," The Fat Lady asked impatiently.

"Mandrake Root," Lily turned around to see Hugo. She gave her cousin an odd look.

"I'm surprised that you're not in the common room snogging Joan." Lily commented. Hugo rolled his eyes at his cousin before he stepped through the portrait hole, with Lily close behind him.

"I was helping a first year Hufflepuff, she somehow got really far off course, so I told her where to go, and then she saw Teddy and went to ask him, since he is her head of house." Lily smiled. She knew for a fact that Teddy would help the first year out, even if he wasn't her head of house he would have helped her, because that was just the kind of guy he was.

*The Next Day*

During breakfast, Professor Longbottom handed them their classes.

"Oh lovely, we have potions first." Joan muttered. Joan hated potions, yet she was almost as good as Albus when it came to potions, almost. To Albus making a potion was an art; to Joan it was a pain in the arse. She'd rather play a good game of Quidditch then make a potion. (Of course Albus played Quidditch as well when he was in school)

"It's not like we'll have a jerk as a potions master, well actually, Albus can be a jerk, but you get what I mean." Lily said. Hugo laughed while Joan continued to mutter angry words. Lily looked down at her list.

"D.A.D.A. after potions," Lily said brightly. Joan's head snapped up and she gave Lily a knowing smirk.

"I bet you're really happy about that, aren't you Lily," she whispered just loud enough for Lily to hear. Lily blushed and said, "Shut up," quickly. Hugo paid them no mind as he ate his breakfast. The trio finished eating their breakfast before they made their way to the Dungeons. They had class with the Slytherin's, something Lily didn't mind, unless she was paired with Larry Donaldson, a half-blood Slytherin in her year that was obsessed with her. _I don't think Albus will pair me up with him, he is the one who threatened him last year, even though I can take care of myself,_ Lily thought with a scowl.

A little less than half the class was there when Hugo, Lily and Joan made it to the potions classroom. Albus still wasn't there yet, but knowing her brother, Lily knew he would be there right as the bell rang.

Lily had been right, as soon as the bell rang, Albus walked into the room. He wore black and green robes. He wore a determined face as he faced the class, Lily smiled. _Albus won't have favorites,_ she thought with a grin.

"Welcome to my class room. I just want to get a few things straight," Albus began, "I don't care if you're in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; you misbehave or act like immature children, then I will dock points or give detentions. I won't let you get away with things just because you are in my house; you're related to me," He gave Hugo a look, "or for any other reason. I'm here to teach you the art of potion making, you're here to learn the art of potion making, which means you do your homework and classwork, get it done _on time_ and show me and your fellow schoolmates respect. Understand these rules and you'll do fine. Any questions," Nobody said anything. Albus smirked. "Lovely, now can anyone tell me the difference between Polyjuice potion and Metamorphmagus?" Only four hands shot up, Lily's Hugo's some Slytherin girl and Larry Donaldson.

"Mr. Weasley," Albus called. Hugo took a deep breath.

"Polyjuice is used to change into one person, using hair, a toe nail or anything of that nature. A Metamorphmagus only has to have the mental image in their heads of what they want they want to look like and they change their appearance whenever they feel like it and they can hold it for as long as they want. With Polyjuice you can only turn into the person for a short amount of time and you must make the potion and add the hair or toe nail or whatever."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." And so the class went on. Lily found it a little more difficult than yeas past, but that was to be expected. Albus didn't go back on his word; he was fair and didn't take points away or give points just because of the house or because of relatives. It wasn't long before they left the potions classroom and made their way to D.A.D.A.

As soon as they walked into the classroom, the found Teddy sent up a magical projector. The trio took their normal seats in the middle of the class and waited for the rest of the sixth years Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. As you all know, I'm Professor Ted Remus Lupin. Yes, my father is Remus Lupin and my mother is Nymphadora Tonks," He told them just as two hands shot up into the air. "But, we are not here to talk about that. Today for our first lesson, we will be reviewing werewolves." With a flick of his wand, a picture of a werewolf done by a Muggle artist showed up. Lily, being an artist herself, had to admit that the picture may be a little gruesome, but it was very well drawn and colored.

"This is want Muggles think of when they hear the term, werewolf, and they aren't that far off the mark. Werewolves are known to be very aggressive during and before the full moon. Now," Teddy said as he flicked his wrist again, the picture changing. A wolfish man now stared at them, he was very frightening looking and looked like he wanted to eat the camera man. "Who is this werewolf, and give me all the facts you know about him." Many hands shot up.

"Miss. Potter," Teddy called.

"That's Fenrir Greyback, one of the most feared werewolves in the past two hundred or so years. He liked to bite children to turn them into werewolves. A well know example of this is when he bit Johnny Sims, a Muggle boy from the out skirts of London, and Remus Lupin. Many people say that he developed such a strong liking for blood and human flesh that he turned to cannibalism. He bit children because he wanted them to grow up hating the wizarding world, hating wizards. He joined Voldemort because of this, because Voldemort promised him more victims. Greyback himself was bitten by a werewolf when he was just a young boy." Everyone looked at Lily in awe, which made her blush. Teddy smiled.

"Very good, Miss. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. Now," again he used his wand to change the picture. Two pictures showed up, one of a werewolf and one of what looked like a normal wolf, but Lily had a feeling that it was an animagus. "What is the difference between a werewolf and an animagus, Miss. Thomas?" Gina put her hand down and blushed.

"Well, an animagus chooses when they want to turn into an animal, the werewolf has no choice but to change during the full moon. When a werewolf is not on the potion and in their right mind, they would kill their best friend, but they will not kill an animagus. An animagus can only be a wizard or witch who wants to change into the animal, a werewolf can be a Muggle or a wizard or witch."

"Very well done, five points to Ravenclaw," the lesson went on. It was one of the most interesting lessons in D.A.D.A. that Lily had ever had, and they were just reviewing. By the end of class, everyone was in high spirits of what was to come in their Defense class.

"For homework you will write a four paragraph essay on either a famous werewolf, the difference between a werewolf and an animagus, or about how to prevent a werewolf attach from happening. I don't want the small groups of sentences that are borderline paragraphs either. It's not due until you're next lesson which is in two days, but I don't want you slacking off and waiting until the day before to get the paper done," He gave the Gryffindor's a look before saying, "Class dismissed."

Lily and her friends began to gather their things. Just as Lily was about to leave the room with Gina, Hugo and Joan for lunch, Teddy said, "Miss. Potter, may I have a word?" She smiled to her friends and told them she would meet them in the Great Hall for lunch in a few moments, before she walked back over to Teddy.

Teddy's hair was its normal turquoise, but today it had a few green streaks through it. He smiled at her, and Lily felt her chest tighten. "So how did I do?" he asked his smile and voice nervous. Lily chuckled.

"You did wonderful Ted. You didn't bore us to sleep with stupid facts that we already knew or make us read from our books the whole time. You let us show you want we knew and you would just add on to it. Very well done in my option," Lily told him with a smile. Teddy smiled sadly, his eyes far away.

"Do you think my Dad would be proud?" he asked her softly. Lily rested her hands atop of his on the desk. She didn't notice until that moment that they were so close. They just stayed there for a bit, looking into each other's eyes. _He has such beautiful grey eyes. I'm glad he doesn't change his eye color often, _Lily mused. After a while, the spell like state was broken and they both pulled away.

"Yes," Lily whispered softly, "I think your father and mother are very proud of you, Ted." With that she kissed his cheek like she did when she was younger before she left the classroom.

*Teddy: That night*

Teddy took a nice long sip of fire whiskey, ignoring the burning in his throat as he did so. Teddy wasn't one to drink much, but after what happened with Lily he needed a drink.

As of late, he had been having weird dreams about Lily. Dreams that you shouldn't have about your god-sister/Best friend/student who was ten years younger than you! He has also started to develop feelings for her, which is why he took the job in the first place and why he and Vic broke up, because she knew he was in love with someone else, she just didn't know who.

_You're one sick bastard, Lupin. She's only sixteen for fucks sake, and you started having these dreams a few months before her sixteenth birthday,_ Teddy told himself. _But you love her, _a tiny voice in the back of his head told him. Teddy groaned, and took another sip of fire whiskey. _This is going to be a long year,_ Teddy thought with a sigh. He didn't know how true that statement was.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you like it so far. If you're wondering why I made Albus the potions master, it's because in my head, he's really, really brilliant when it comes to potions, and he was top of his class. So that makes him the youngest potions master in the school's history. Also, in my head, Lily has her father's eyes, so please don't leave a review saying that her eyes are brown, this is a _fanfiction, _so there. Teddy isn't a werewolf in this one, but he does have wolfish features and gets angry easily before and during the full moon. R&R!

Come on, you know you want to. Just do it!


	2. Tea and Potions

A/N: It's so short! I'm sorry about that, but I had to post _something_, so here you go. I hope you like it! Please Review, I'll give you a cookie if you do~! Lol, but really, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Teddy Lupin was going mad, and it was all because of Lily Luna Potter. He needed to talk to someone; he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him too badly, but who? _Albus of course, _Teddy concluded. He got up from his desk and made his way to the Potions Master's office.

*With Albus*

Albus smirked. His potion was almost complete; all he had to do was add just one last pinch of ground up snake fangs. He was making a potion to keep you awake and give you a full night's sleep without your head touching the pillow, a potion that he had been working on since his fifth year and now he had found the perfect ingredients to make such a potion.

"Just a pinch," Albus said as he flicked wand and the snake fangs began to crush themselves. He waited quietly for the magic to do it. Potion making should not be rushed after all; it was an art that had to be savored, like a fine wine. He waited ten minutes for the snake fangs before he took a little pinch and threw it into the potion. It turned a bright purple color. Albus grabbed his strewing rod and strewed it three times clockwise. The bright purple dulled a little, and Albus smirked. It was ready. After years of trying to get this potion right, he had finally finished it.

He summoned a round vile for the potion. Just as he was about to put some of the potion into the vile, a loud knock came from the door, almost making Albus spill his potion and drop the vile. Cursing, Albus put the vile down and walked over to the door.

"What is so important that you must interrupt me?" Albus hissed as he opened the door. He then noticed that it was Teddy.

"Um… Sorry Al. I'll just come back later." Teddy said as he turned. Albus groaned.

"No come in, just let me finish up okay, and then we can talk about whatever's bothering you." Albus told him. Teddy followed the young Potions master into his office/living area. He had been in the office before, and he never got over how homey it was, well as homey as any Slytherin would make it really. Teddy was overcome with the ghastly smell of Al's newest potion.

"Bloody Albus, what are you using to make your potion? Dragon dung," Teddy asked the other man. Albus scowled as he picked up the vile again.

"What if I am, I know what I'm doing, I _am _the Potions Master after all." Teddy rolled his eyes. Albus was in one of his moods, he always got into one of these moods when someone interrupted his potion making or Quidditch or sex. (James told him the last bit about the sex after he interrupted Albus and Alice one day that summer. Albus had been in a very foul mood after that) Albus could be a very nice person, but if you caught him at the wrong time, he could be a real dick.

"So what potion are you working on?" Teddy asked Albus after he bottled the potion. Albus put the potion in a cupboard and locked it up.

"It's almost like a Muggle energy drink, but it gives your body a full night sleep without going to sleep. I've been working on it since fifth year and I've finally got it right. Now all I've got to do it test it, but of course I'm sure it works, but I still have to test it." Albus explained. Teddy thought about this for a moment.

"So it's basically the exact opposite of the Draught of the Living Dead, it keeps you up instead of making you fall asleep?" Albus nodded.

"I don't plan on selling it or anything; I just wanted to see if I could really make something like that, you know?" Teddy nodded in understanding. Albus finished cleaning up his potions equipment before he sat down in the green leather chair near the fire. Teddy sat on the green leather couch. Neither said anything for a while.

"So you're here to talk about Lily," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Teddy looked over to where Albus sat. He wasn't looking at Teddy; instead he was looking at a picture of Alice. _He must really miss her, I don't think they've seen each other since the start of the term,_ Teddy thought to himself, _and how does he always do that! It's like the kid can read my fucking mind!_

"Yeah," Teddy finally said, "I'm here to talk about Lily." Albus put the Muggle picture of Alice down before he turned to Teddy, a small smile on his face.

"Well go on, start talking." Albus told him. And he did, he told Albus about his dreams (no details) and about his feelings for Lily and well… everything. Albus said nothing the whole time, he just let Teddy get it out, and Teddy was glad he didn't say anything, he needed this.

"I just can't get her out of my head, Al. She's always there, no matter what. I think I'm in love with her," He whispered the last part. Albus said nothing for a few minutes, after a few minutes and stood up. _He's going to throw me out_ _or tell me I'm a sick bastard for loving Lily,_ Teddy thought. But instead of hexing him or throwing him or even yelling, Albus walked over to his liquor cabinet, grabbed two glasses and poured fire whiskey in each glass. He pulled out his wand and sent if over to Teddy, who grabbed it and looked at it as if he had never seen fire whiskey before.

"You drink it, Ted," Albus said, amusement shinning in his green eyes.

"Well no shit, but why aren't you angry? If I would have told James he would have hexed me." Albus, who normally hexed anyone who compared him with James, shrugged.

"I'm not James, am I? I actually think about things before I do them. As for being angry, I got over when I first found out." Teddy gaped at him, which caused Albus to roll his eyes. "Teddy, it wasn't that hard for _me _to figure out. You're lucky I'm just a very observant person. No you weren't _that _obvious, like I said, I'm just observant." Teddy rubbed his temples.

"What am I going to do, Albus? I can't go on like this," Albus shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you should tell her? Lily's been in love with you since she was a little girl." Teddy glared at him.

"It's against the law and school rules, Al! I could lose _both _of my jobs, and your father's respect!" He hissed

"Do you love her," Albus asked him.

"Of course I love her," Before Teddy could say anything else, Albus said, "Then tell her. I want my baby sister to be happy, and I know that you are the one who can make her happy." Teddy didn't argue with him, he knew what he had to do. Teddy would tell Lily how he felt.

*That Saturday*

It wasn't long before Saturday arrived, and with Saturday came their afternoon tea. Teddy sat in his classroom trying to grade papers as he waited for her, but his thoughts wouldn't focus on the task at hand. With a frustrated sigh, Teddy put the papers away. He wouldn't be able to do them now, not with what he was planning.

He was going to tell Lily today. He even asked her not to bring her friends like she normally did to their tea. He had a feeling that she knew something was up, but she hadn't said anything. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Teddy," Ted looked up to see Lily standing at the door. He took a deep breath before he smiled.

"Hey Lils, come on in." Lily timidly made her way into the classroom. Teddy took out his wand and turned a desk into a table. With another flick of his wand the tea made itself and appeared on the table. Lily smiled and took her seat across from Teddy. They began to talk, about how Lily caught Hugo and Joan snogging before she left the common room and how her lessons were going.

Lily took a sip. _It's now or never, _Teddy told himself.

"Lily," Teddy said. Lily put her tea cup down and smiled at him. "Yes Ted." Teddy didn't say anything. Instead he got up from his seat and made his way over to her. He then kneeled down to her level and said, "Don't hate me," before his lips caught hers in a kiss. Lily didn't kiss back at first, but when she did Teddy's heart speed up. _Her lips are as soft as they look,_ Teddy thought to himself. Lily is the one who broke the kiss, with tears in her eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked. Teddy gave her an odd look.

"What do you mean? I kissed you because I lov-because I have feelings for you. Why else would I do it?" Teddy asked. Lily shook her head.

"You….wait what," Lily asked confused. Teddy kissed her lips once more.

"I li-oh bloody hell why not, I love you Lily. I have since school started; maybe even longer than that, I'm not sure. I wouldn't kiss you just for kicks Lily; I was raised better than that." Lily's beautiful green eyes stared into his gray ones for the longest time, and then a smile formed on her lips. Before Teddy knew what was happening, Lily's lips found his. Teddy wasted no time in kiss her back. Just like before, it was pure magic that was the only way either of them could describe it. When they pulled away Lily said, "We'll have to keep a secret, right?" Teddy sighed and nodded.

"Well from everyone but Albus, he's the one who convinced me to tell you how I feel." Teddy told her. Lily smirked.

"Remind me to thank him, maybe I'll send him a thank you card and a picture of us snogging." Teddy gave her a look. Lily held her hands up in defeat, "Fine, just the card then."

It was perfect, for both of them. Yet Teddy had ignore a part of his brain that kept saying that something big was going to happen, because he was afraid that the something big was people finding out about their relationship….. And in a way he was right, but on another level he was so wrong.


	3. Bad Grades and Snogging: Redo!

A/N: Another short chapter, I'm sorry. I hope you like this next chapter. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Teddy sat in his office/living quarters grading the first year's essays. Most of them weren't the best, but it was their first year so he wasn't going to be _too_ picky, but a lot of the students didn't even put an effort into the homework. And it wasn't just the first years; the fifth year students also seemed to be doing a half-assed job when it came to their Defense homework. With a sigh, Teddy marked another paper with a below average grade. It was mostly the Gryffindor's and Slytherin students that were the problem, but there were a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students that needed to get their bums in gear as well.

"I'll have to talk to the other Heads of Houses about this," Teddy told himself before he took a sip of his hot chocolate. The warm chocolaty liquid tasted wonderful on his tongue, a delicious mix of chocolate and marshmallows. Harry often said that he got his chocolate obsession from his father, which in a way made the young man proud, because he had something in common with his father.

Teddy put his mug down and went back to grading papers. After reading two more horrendous papers from the Hufflepuff's he knew he had to have a talk with the other Heads. He grabbed four blank pieces of parchment and began to write the Headmistress and the other heads of houses. He wrote Albus' last, which read,

_Dear Professor Albus Severus Potter, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master of Hogwarts School, _

_It has come to my attention that the first and fifth years have either put littler effort in their homework or they don't do it at all. It is most the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, but alas Hufflepuff and even some of the Ravenclaw students have been doing the same thing. I believe that we must have house meetings or Professor McGonagall must speak to the whole Great Hal about this matter. _

_Thank you, your god-brother, _

_Professor/Auror Ted Remus Lupin _

He called a house elf to deliver the notes, with a _snap _the house elf left his office.

Teddy went back to grading the papers, but he could not bring himself to look at the ghastly Fifth and first year's homework so he began grading the Sixth years.

Just as he was about to grade Hugo Weasley's essay on vampires, a knock came from the door.

"Enter," Teddy called, not even looking up from the paper. He didn't notice who it was until the door shut and they stood in front of his desk. Teddy looked up to see Lily in her Weasley sweater and favorite jeans.

"Lily, what in the world are you doing here?" Teddy asked her, he didn't mean to sound so rude, but it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and she had told him herself that she was going with Joan to get a few things (He hadn't asked what things she needed, not knowing if they were "Lady things")

"Joan and I got what we needed, but then we found Hugo. I left them snogging at The Three Broomsticks." Lily said, her face showing disgust at the thought of her cousin and best friend snogging. Teddy chucked as he put the papers away, but not before giving Hugo a good grade for his paper (He may be thick sometimes but he still had his mother's brains).

Teddy stood up from his desk and made his way over to Lily. She gave him a small smile as he came to a stop in front of her. Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers, only a few millimeters separating them. "Well I'm glad that you came to see me, I've missed you," Teddy said softly. Lily's smile grew wider as she looked into Teddy's eyes.

"I've missed you too," She said before she kissed his lips softly. Teddy groaned into the kiss, he hadn't kissed her in almost a week, something that he never wanted to do again if he could help it. The kiss started out soft and slow, but it began to get even more heated by the second. Lily wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck, while he picked her up and set on his desk, ignoring the things that fell to the floor as he set her down. The desk gave her more height, which was good because Teddy didn't fell like morphing to be the same size as Lily nor did he want to break his neck or back trying to kiss her.

A knock came from the door, but neither took notice to it. Lily had her hands in Teddy's hair while he was trying to pull Lily as close a possible. They didn't notice anything until someone yelled, "Oi, Lupin!" They jumped apart and turned around to see Albus standing there. "You are so lucky it was me and not Neville who found you two like this. Sorry to say this but you'll have to snog my sister's face off later, Lupin. We have a meeting about the First and Fifth years." Teddy turned to Lily with a sigh.

"I'll see you later, I love you" He told her. Lily smiled and pecked his lips. "Love you too," She said before she made her way out of the office. Teddy watched her leave, a sad puppy dog pout on his face. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, man. We have a meeting to get to." With that the two Professors made their way out of the office. Teddy made sure to bring the essays to show the others. He wanted to show them proof, so they didn't think he was just trying to be an arse.

*At the Meeting*

The Headmistress and the other two Heads of House, Neville and Professor Flitwick (who would be retiring in a few years or so) where all in the Headmistress' office when Albus and Ted arrived. Neville gave them as smile, as did tiny little old Flitwick. Flitwick was always one of Teddy's favorite teachers when he went to Hogwarts. There was a table instead of McGonagall's desk. The Portrait of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were asleep.

"Professor Lupin," McGonagall said, "You have asked for this meeting because of the essays you have received from the first and fifth years?" Teddy nodded as he passed out the essays to the other professors.

"It seems that both years are not taking their work serious." Teddy said. Albus went wide eyed as he looked at the Fifth years essays. "Vampires don't sparkle!" He cried before he showed the others the essay.

"Has anyone else noticed this pattern in their classes?" McGonagall asked. The other three nodded.

"All the other years are going well, but the fifth years aren't taking it seriously, which will cause them to fail their O.W.L.'s." Albus said as he pulled out a few essays to prove his point. "This is uncalled for and I believe that we should inform the students of this, and when I say the students I mean _all _the students, not just the first and Fifth years." Neville scowled.

"But that would just embarrass them." Neville told Albus.

"Well maybe that's what they need to get off their ars-bums to do their homework and do it correctly! I, for one, do not what all the fifth years to fail their exams nor do I want the first years to think that this is how Hogwarts works." Teddy sighed.

"I agree with Albus, I mean we don't want Hogwarts to be laughed by the magical community all over the world. I mean how could they find their ideal jobs with grades like this?" Teddy told them.

"I agree with Lupin on this one, Professor. It might embarrass them, but if it helps the students then so be it. I can't believe my Ravenclaw's would do this!" Flitwick said. McGonagall took her glasses off and rubbed her temples.

"Fine, tonight at dinner I shall inform the school."

*Later, At Dinner*

"Attention," McGonagall called. The Great Hall went quiet, all staring at the Headmistress. "It has come to my attention that the first and fifth year students in all four houses have been doing poorly in their homework, test and quiz scores. We know for a fact that these students are not trying, and at Hogwarts we do not tolerate this nonsense. I have seen the scores for myself and I am disgusted with these students. Your parents shall be informed of your scores." The Great Hall became abuzz after that.

*A few days later*

Teddy smiled as he looked over the fifth year's homework. They all did very well. _Thank you Albus,_ Teddy thought with a smile.


	4. The Godfather

A/N: Another chapter. Just so you know, I fixed the last chapter, it's still not the best, but it's better than what it was. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to R&R!

Lily made her way swiftly through the corridors of Hogwarts under the Invisibility cloak, the Marauders map in hand so she could check to make sure no one was around. She was on her way to Teddy's office for a little alone time together, they hadn't seen each other _alone _since Albus interrupted their snogging session two weeks before, she really missed Teddy (Of course she saw him during lessons, but they couldn't be open with their relationship during those times).

It wasn't long before she found herself in front of Teddy's door. She checked the map to see if anyone was around or close by. After making sure the cost was clear, she knocked three times on the door, just as Teddy had told her to do. A few seconds pasted before she heard him say, "Enter," his voice muffled by the door. Carefully and quietly, Lily opened the door and stepped inside the room. As soon as she got into the room and the cloak came off, she was in Teddy's arms, being kissed.

Lily smiled and kissed back. It was a short, but loving kiss. When they pulled away Teddy rested his chin on her head, playing with her beautiful red hair. "Merlin I've missed you," He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Lily snuggled into his chest, the scent of chocolate, ink, his after shave and something that was just Teddy filling her nose. She sighed in contentment before saying, "I've missed you too," it was muffled by his chest, but Teddy still heard her. He loosened his grip so he could pull away a little to look into her eyes.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ted asked her. Lily thought about this for a moment. Finally she smile and said, "Let's talk for a bit." So they made their way to the couch in front of the fireplace. Lily lies on the couch with Teddy's head in her lap. They talk about Quidditch, school, family, friends, everything.

"I just hate walking in on them snogging." Lily said with a groan, while she played with Teddy's now green hair. Teddy nodded in understanding, he wasn't too keen on PDA as it was, but walking in on your cousin and best friend snogging had to be hard. _Well Lily walked in on you and Vic snogging a few times, and Lily is your best friend, _a little voice in the back of his head told him. _Shut up,_ Teddy growled mentally at the voice.

Neither said anything after that. Lily continued to play with Teddy's ever-changing hair, which caused Teddy to sigh in contentment and close his eyes.

Lily couldn't help but love the look on Teddy's face. It was a look of total bliss and peace. His lips looked so soft, and Lily wondered if they were still as soft as the last time she had kissed them._ Well more than likely, Lily,_ she thought to herself. That, of course, didn't stop her from bending down and kissing his lips softly. Teddy opened his eyes just as she pulled away. He sat up and pulled them both into a more comfortable position before he kissed her. It's not soft like Lily's kiss, it was heated and needy. Lily groaned into the kiss when Teddy slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling. As this happens, Lily threads her fingers through Teddy's blue hair, moving so she was straddling his lap. Teddy started to tug at her shirt.

"Teddy," A voice called. Lily and Teddy jump apart. The voice came from the fireplace, and they both recognized it as Harry's. Teddy looks over to Lily, "Hide!" he whispered before he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Teddy, you there," Harry asked again. Teddy straightened out his clothing and kneeled down to the fireplace. Harry's kind face smile at him. "Hey mate, sorry it's so late, but do you think you could come over, we need to go over some paper work." Teddy knew that if he told Harry that he couldn't, Harry would know something was up. So, with a small sigh, Teddy said, "Yeah just let me change and tell McGonagall." Harry smirked.

"Already did that for you, Ted. She said as long as your back for lessons tomorrow, she doesn't care." They finished up their call quickly. Teddy stood up with a sigh, he found Lily under the cloak under his desk.

"Why are we always interrupted?" Lily asked, frustrated. Teddy shrugged, he would like to know the same thing, but they couldn't question it. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves if they told other students or teachers to buzz off.

Lily kissed his lips. "I better go. You have to meet Dad soon." Teddy nodded, but he gave her one last kiss. "Love you," he whispered as his forehead rested against hers. Lily smiled.

"I love you too," With that, Lily, picked the map back up, threw her cloak on and left his office. With a sigh, Teddy went into his room to change. After throwing on a pair of jeans and his favorite t-shirt (he'd been wearing PJ pants and one of his old t-shirts so if anyone came over they would think he was going to bed) before he picked up his Auror paperwork and stepped into the fireplace. He took the floo powder and yelled in his destination before he threw the powder.

He arrived in Harry's study at the Potter's house. The walls were lined with books on dark magic and Defense; Teddy remembered when he tried to read one of the books when he was four. When found him, he had taken it from him, telling him that you don't touch other peoples things.

Harry sat at his desk in his leather office chair reading paper work. He looked up from his work as soon as Teddy stepped through the fireplace, giving Ted a smile. "Thanks for coming on such short notice, Ted."

Teddy shrugged. "I kind of wanted to get away from grading school work anyways. I love the job, but sometimes it's a pain in the arse to read over the essays." Teddy told his Godfather. Harry chuckled.

"Well let's get this over with, shall we," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and a small stack of papers appeared in front of Teddy. "Read all over those papers and sign your name. I know, I hate this as much as you do." Harry said. With that, both men went to work.

*Later*

Harry watched his godson carefully. He seemed a little irritated when Harry had floo called him, and he was almost acting like he had a secret. He just seemed a little off, but not really in a bad way. So, being the caring Godfather that he was, he asked Teddy about it.

"Teddy, are you seeing someone," Teddy, who had been taking a drink of water, spit it out all over the papers, coughing like mad. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and cleaned up the water before it could ruin any of the paperwork they had done. He patted Teddy on the back, trying to help his Godson.

Finally after his coughing fit ended, Teddy cleared his throat and said, "N-no, Harry. W-w-why would you think that?" Teddy cursed himself for stuttering; now Harry knew he was lying.

"Who is she?" Harry asked his godson. Teddy almost looked afraid to tell him, which confused Harry to no end. Why would Ted be afraid to tell him? It just didn't make scene to Harry.

"I-I can't tell you," Teddy said as he looked down at his paper work, he didn't dare meet Harry's eyes. The same eyes that Lily had, the same eyes that Albus had, the same bloody eyes the first Lily Potter had!

"Why wouldn't you be able to tell me? You do know that you can tell me anything Ted, I won't judge you. I may not be your father, Ted, but you're like a son to me. Now spill," Harry told Teddy. Teddy sighed.

"You're going to hate me," He whispered, it was hard for Harry to hear him.

"Why would I hate you?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm seeing Lily," Teddy whispered. It took Harry a while to understand what he was saying, and even when he did understand, he couldn't believe it. His twenty-six year-old Godson couldn't possibly be seeing his sixteen year-old daughter; Teddy knew better than to do something like that. But the look on Teddy's face showed no signs of lying, his eyes didn't lighting up like they did when he pulled a prank, he was telling the truth. Harry stood up, his green eyes looking like emerald fire.

"You're what?" Harry growled out. He'd never been so angry in his life, not even when Remus tried to leave Tonks, or when Ron was acting like a git in their fourth year or any other time in his life. He felt like he had been betrayed. How could his Godson use his daughter like that? Hadn't Harry, Ginny and Andromeda raise him better? Why would Lily go along with it?

"Harry, it's not what you think," Teddy said. Harry's glare didn't waver. .

"Not what I think? Do you think I'm that stupid Teddy? And to think I thought we raised you better than this!" Harry hissed.

"I'm not using her, Harry, I know you think I am but I'm not!" Teddy said, his voice as hard as steel.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Teddy Lupin. You're using my daughter, Ted! I've treated you like a son since day one, and you go off and do this." Teddy stood up.

"I'm love with her!" That seemed to shut Harry up. After years of being an Auror, Harry knew when people where lying. After years of raising Teddy, he knew Teddy's nervous ticks, like when he didn't look you in the eyes or when his hair changed. His hair wasn't changing and he was looking Harry in the eyes. _He's really in love with her,_ Harry realized. He felt like a jerk, mostly because he overreacted, something that he hated to do. He should have known that Teddy wouldn't take advantage or Lily, and it's not like Lily would let someone do that to her. Taking a few calming breaths, Harry slumped down into his chair, looking even older than he normally did. The war had caused Harry to age before his time, but most of that generation aged before their time, but nothing like Harry. He looked about ninety-nine instead of a wizard in his early forties at that moment.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," Harry finally muttered after a long silence. "It's just that, well most people don't hear of Student-teacher relationships that are about love, its more about sex and whatnot, and….. Well you know." Teddy nodded in understanding.

Neither said anything for a while. Harry was the one who broke the silence. "So…. You and Lily haven't….. You know, have you?" Harry asked, he really didn't want to know if his daughter had sex yet or not, he would have rather stayed in the dark about that information and pretend that Lily was a pure as snow. Teddy's hair turned pink and his cheeks turned red.

"Um…. No, we haven't. Every time we're together someone interrupts us. Namely Albus, who knows all about our relationship, he's the one who got us together." Harry almost sighed in relief. His baby was still pure as far as he knew of! Hog dog!

"So Lily was with you when I called you," Harry asked. Teddy nodded. "I don't really plan on doing anything like that until she's of age, just so you know. She may not like it, but I've broken enough laws as it is with agreeing to this relationship. I don't want people to look down on her because she's in love with her teacher/God-brother. I don't really care if I'm sent to Azkaban for this, as long as she's not looked down upon." Harry smiled sadly at his Godson. _He's head over heels in love with my Tiger-Lily, _Harry thought.

"I may not like the age thing, nor do I like the fact that you're her teacher and she's underage, but I guess I'm glad you two fell in love. If I can't trust her with you, who can I trust her with? Plus you're in love; love is the strongest magic there is, I should know, it helped me win the war." Teddy smiled at his godfather. They hugged for a brief moment. After the hug, Harry said, "I want you and Lily to tell Ginny and James about your relationship during Christmas holiday." Teddy gulped. He didn't want to deal with an angry Ginny Weasley-Potter.

"I'll have to ask Lily about it," Teddy said. Harry nodded before he looked at the clock.

"I think that's all the paper work that we're going to get done. You have classes tomorrow and I've got work. Tell Al and Lily that I love them." Harry said. Teddy nodded; they said their goodbyes before Teddy flooed back to Hogwarts. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace, he took a quick shower before changing for bed. That night, as he lay in bed, Teddy couldn't get Harry's words out of his head. He had to talk to Lily about telling her mother and older brother, which wouldn't be an easy task. If Harry, calm, loving Harry, reacted like that how would Ginny and James react?

Finally, after an hour of trying to go to sleep, Mr. Sandman finally blessed Teddy with a dreamless sleep.

*The Next Day, Before Class*

Teddy quickly made his way to Albus' chambers. He had to talk to someone about this, and he knew Albus would listen.

Once Teddy made it to Albus' door, he knocked and waited for the Potions Master to answer the door. When the door finally opened, Teddy was surprised to find Alice there, looking as if she had just woken up and thrown on some clothes. _I wonder if Neville knows that his daughter is at Hogwarts, _Teddy wondered. Alice smiled brightly at Teddy.

"I heard that you and Lily are together," Alice said quietly. Teddy blushed. _Should have known he would tell Alice. Well at least she knows how to keep secrets,_ Teddy thought to himself.

"Yeah, we are. Is Albus around, I need to talk to him." Alice nodded and opened the door wider for Teddy to walk in. Albus was going over essays, a cup of tea next to him. He looked up at his Girlfriend and God-brother and smiled.

"What can I do for you Ted?" Albus asked, he was unusually cheery today. _Most likely because he and Alice shagged last night, _Teddy shuttered at the thought. He didn't really want to know about his God-brother's sex life.

"It's about your father." Teddy said. Albus motioned him to take a seat. Teddy sat down and told Albus about Lily coming over and how Harry found out. At the end of his tale he said, "Now Harry wants Lily and I to tell James and Ginny." Albus took a sip of his tea.

"Well that sucks," Albus said as he put the cup down. Teddy glared.

"All you have to say is, 'Well that sucks?' I already knew that, I didn't need you to point out the obvious, Potter." He hissed. Albus sighed.

"There isn't much I can tell you, Ted. You have to tell Lily about it and together you two tell Mum and James about your relationship. That's about all _I _can tell you." Teddy sighed, but nodded. He stood up and made his way to the door, but before he left he said, "Thanks Al, you really are a good friend and God-brother. And Alice, I'm sure your father would love to see you later." They both smiled at him before he left the office.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Teddy went through his classes, and before he knew it, Lily's class came in. He fought the urge to run up to her and snog her senseless. They already had enough trouble as it was with Harry.

After class Teddy asked if he could talk with Lily. Joan and Hugo didn't really pay much attention to it; Teddy was Lily's best friend after all. They didn't really think there was a chance that Teddy and Lily would snog.

Lily made her way over to Teddy, a smile on her face. "You wanted to see me, Professor." Teddy groaned; he really didn't want to be called Professor by his girlfriend. He pulled out his wand, locked the door before placing a silence charm around the room so no one could hear them. Lily raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's up Teddy?" she asked him. Teddy took a deep breath before he said, "You're father knows." The look on Lily's face was one of horror.

"I-I have a feeling that he didn't take it that well." Lily whispered softly. Teddy shook his head.

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed off. He thought that I was using you, or something. Then I told him that I love you. It took him a little to understand that it wasn't a normal student-teacher relationship where the teacher uses the student. He's okay with it now, but he wants us to tell your Mum and James during Christmas Holidays." Lily paled.

"Tell Mum and James, is he trying to get us killed?" She muttered more to herself than Teddy. Teddy pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be okay, Lily-Flower. Don't worry, I'm an Auror, remember, I can take whatever hex James throws at me," Lily looked into his eyes. "And Mum," She asked. Teddy paled.

"I plan on running away as soon as your Mum starts to pull out her wand." Lily giggled and kissed his lips softly. "It'll be a wonderful Christmas holiday," She said sarcastically. Teddy chuckled.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.


	5. Big Brothers, Knowing Mothers & Animals?

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please remember to review!

* * *

It wasn't long until the Christmas holidays were upon them. Hogwarts School was beautifully decorated and the students and teachers where in high spirit. This, of course, wasn't the case for Lily Luna Potter and Teddy Lupin. Both were dreading the holidays, they didn't want to tell Ginny and James about their relationship, but they both knew it had to be done.

Lily finished packing her things, getting ready for her trip home for the holidays. She turned her attention to Joan. "I can't believe that Hugo is missing out on Grandma Weasley's cooking to stay with you, when your mother can't cook." Lily teased Joan. Joan rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it Potter," Joan shot back playfully. Both girls finished packing before they made their way out of their dorms and into the Entrance Hall. Later, on the train, Albus, Teddy and Lily found a compartment (Joan and Hugo were snogging, so they didn't want to stay in the same compartment as them).

"So," Albus said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat, a smirk on his face, "are you ready to tell Mum and James?" Lily and Teddy both glared at the Slytherin, but it didn't seem to faze him. Instead it seemed to make him smirk more.

The whole journey was spent playing chess and talking about Quidditch. Lily spent most of the time rubbing it in Al's face that Gryffindor had won the match against Slytherin and how Gryffindor would win the cup.

"Slytherin would have won if I was still Seeker," Albus muttered as he sulked. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"You lot are mental if you think anyone but Hufflepuff will win the Cup." This caused both green eyed Potter to glare at him.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to Kings Cross. Once the three made it off the train, they began to look for the Potter's, and Alice. Once they found them, Lily ran over to her father and hugged him.

"Daddy!" she cried. Harry smiled as he hugged his daughter. "I've missed you, sweetheart." Harry whispered softly. After more hugs and greetings (or kisses, from Alice to Albus) the group made their way to the Potter house.

As soon as they got home, they had dinner. Harry kept shooting Teddy and Lily looks that said, 'you better tell them soon.' After everyone finished eating, Teddy knew it was time to tell them. He grabbed Lily's hand from under the table and gave it a small squeeze. He let go of her hand as he stood up.

"I have something to tell you all," He said once all eyes were on him. James smiled, "Go on mate, tell us," he said. Teddy took a deep breath.

"Lily and I have been….. Seeing each other…" No one said anything. It was deadly quiet. Lily stood up and took ahold of Teddy's hand. Teddy squeezed it once more, which Lily did back. James was the first to speak.

"You fucking bastard," he whispered at first, then he looked up at Teddy, "You bastard!" He yelled this time. He tried to leap at Teddy, but Harry and Albus held him back. Ginny sat there, paralyzed, now knowing what to think.

"You sick fucker! Let me go, Dad, someone has to teach him a lesson," James growled. Harry said nothing, but his grip on James' on tightened.

"James, you don't understand," Lily began, James interrupted her.

"Oh I understand it perfectly well, Lillian," James growled as he turned his glare to Teddy, "Get away from my sister!"

"James," Ginny finally said, everyone turned to look at her. Ginny sat looking at her glass of water. She looked up and said, "Let Teddy and Lily explain." This shocked everyone. Ginny wasn't trying to hex Teddy's bits off, which was odd. After they got over the shock, Teddy began to tell them the tale of how he realized his feelings for Lily and how Albus helped them get together. He then told them about Harry finding out. "I'm in love with her," Teddy whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Albus and Harry let go of James. James wouldn't meet Teddy or Lily's gaze. An awkward silence fell over them. It was broken by Ginny.

A smile appeared on her face, before she chuckled, "So I was right when I saw you staring at Lily this summer, you were falling in love with her." It seemed that Ginny was full of surprises.

"You-you knew?" Teddy asked after a while. Ginny nodded.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, really." Ginny said with a smirk_. Does Albus get it from her, _Teddy asked himself.

After the awkwardness had died down a little, Harry announced that he was going to bed. "Ted, you can sleep in James' old room for the Holiday." Teddy nodded. He had his own flat, but he hadn't been there since school started and to be honest, he didn't want to leave Lily. With that, Harry kissed his wife and bid everyone goodnight.

Alice and Albus left not long after Harry went to bed, as did James. Soon it was just Teddy and Lily in the sitting room (They had all moved into the sitting room after Harry went to bed). Lily was lying with Teddy on the couch, her head on his chest.

"Well that went better than what I expected." Teddy whispered. Lily nodded her head sleepily. Teddy chuckled and kissed her head, "Why don't you go on up to bed." Lily groan, but she got up nonetheless. She bid him goodnight, gave him a kiss and walked up to her room. Teddy stayed down stairs for bit, thinking.

A picture of his parents in the second and first Order of the Phoenix (Of course his Mum was only in the second one) at on a table near a picture of Fred Weasley I, Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter. His father was trying not to look at his mother, while his mother was staring at his father before turning her gaze back to the photographer, her hair changing colors.

Teddy had to smile at their antics. Harry had told him of how his father wouldn't accept his own or his mother's feelings at first because he was a werewolf. It was sweet, in Teddy's option. Of course when Harry told Teddy about Remus leaving Tonks, Teddy almost burned the few pictures he had of his father (He was fifteen. Lots of teenage angst back then).

Gingerly, as if he would break it, Teddy looked at the picture of his parents and the rest of the Order members. "I wish you were here now," Teddy whispered softly. "Would you be upset with me for loving Lily? Would you have been proud of me when I became an Auror or a teacher?" Teddy asked the picture, knowing it wouldn't give him answers. He looked at the picture of James and Lily Potter dancing together in the fall, then of a picture of the Marauders (Peter wasn't in the picture for some reason, which is why Harry put it up) and Lily near the Whomping Willow. His father looked so young, so happy in the picture. Teddy turned his gaze to the picture of Fred Weasley I, he was laughing, something everyone knew (even if they hadn't met him) that he did a lot of, even during the war. Carefully, he put the picture of the second Order down and made his way to bed, thoughts of his parents invading his thoughts.

*Later*

Teddy woke up with a start from a nightmare. He was in a cold sweat and felt as if he was being watched, which he knew was not possible. He couldn't even remember his nightmare. All he knew was Lily was in it. _Lily, I have to see Lily, _Teddy thought franticly as he got out of bed. He quickly and quietly made his way to Lily's room. He opened the door to find Lily wide awake, looking startled. She jumped at the sound of her door being opened, but she calmed with she realized it was Teddy.

"Teddy," she whispered. Ted shut the door and walked into the room. It was dark, but Lily's window light up the room with moon light, it was a full moon tonight.

"Are you alright," Teddy asked her as he sat down on her bed. Lily said nothing, instead she pulled him into a hug and held on to him for dear light and cried. Once she calmed down, she said, "I had a nightmare, but I don't remember what it was about. All I know is that you were there and so was this….werewolf." At the word werewolf, Teddy remembered a bit of his dream.

_*Dream* _

_Teddy ran through the woods. He had to find her before the werewolf did. _

*End *

"Well that makes two of us, because I had a dream about you and a werewolf," Teddy whispered softly. Lily looked up into his eyes. His gray eyes looked sliver in the moonlight, they were breathtaking. Without thinking, Lily leaned in and caught his lips with hers. Teddy was shocked at first, but he kissed her back.

It started off as a small, soft kiss, but it grew in passion and heat by the second. They didn't know who took off Lily's shirt first, was it her or was it Teddy? They didn't know, but in the end, they both ended up naked with Teddy looking into Lily's eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wasn't thinking logically, all he could think about was Lily. How soft her skin was, how beautiful she looked at that moment, how her green eyes were clouded with lust, because of him.

"Yes," Lily whispered breathlessly.

They made love.

*Meanwhile, with Ginny and Harry*

Harry didn't have nightmares like he did as a teenager, but when he did have them they were flashbacks of the war or things that could have happened, like Ginny being killed (he hated that one the most). Tonight, Harry Potter had a nightmare, but he couldn't totally recall what it was about.

It seemed that Ginny had also had a bad dream, because she was shaking with fright, something that Ginny didn't do often. Harry pulled his wife into his arms.

"So you had a nightmare too?" Harry asked, trying to make a joke out of it. Ginny just nodded. She turned around to face him after a while.

"It was the same one I normally get about Him. T-Tom captured me and tried to get me to tell him where you were. I didn't tell him, mostly because I didn't know where you were and because I would've rather died then let that bastard near you," Ginny said through clenched teeth. Harry held her tighter. It was a nightmare that Ginny had had before, but that didn't stop her from crying. Harry held onto Ginny for dear life, just as Ginny held on to him. Harry whispered comforting words to his wife, such as, "It was just a dream, nothing like that happened," or "The bastards dead, he won't ever touch _our _family again," or "Shh, it's okay."

Once Ginny and Harry had calmed down (Harry had been crying too, he hated seeing Ginny, his strong, independent wife, break down). Harry looked into his wife's beautiful brown eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, but next thing they know, their snogging heavy. Just like Teddy and Lily, they made love.

*Right before sunrise*

In a meadow not too far from the Potter household, a large, bearlike dog sat looking up at the stars. He looked like a Grim, but his eyes were much more playful.

A stag, a doe and a weasel walked out of the forest and into the meadow. The doe brushed up against the stag, a sign of affection. The weasel ran over and sat next to the dog, staring up at him as if he were the weasel's hero. The doe was odd because she had emerald green eyes, while the weasel and stag had different shades of brown and the dog had gray.

A female wolf made her way into the meadow, a very odd sight, not just because more wolves were in captivity in the U.K. but because she had bright pink fur at the top of her head and back that faded to a white down near her belly and paws. Her mate, an older gray wolf, followed her out of the forest. He licked his mates face before walking over to where the stag, the doe, the weasel and the dog sat. His mate followed him. All the animals stayed there, watching the moon. The gray wolf howled, which caused his mate to howl. Both howls were sad and lonesome, as if they had lost their pup. The stag nudged his mate sadly with his nose, as if they too had lost their young fawn.

The weasel looked as if he had lost his best friend, and the dog looked like he missed out on something big.

The sun began to rise, and as it did something strange happened to the animals.

They changed into people, people who the world thought to be dead for years.

These six people were Sirius Black, James Potter I, Lily Evans Potter, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Fred Weasley and Remus Lupin. Sirius turned to Remus and James, "You ready to meet you're grown sons, mates?" He asked them both. Remus pulled Dora to him and kissed her hair, James held onto Lily's hand.

"Yes," they all whispered at once. Sirius smiled sadly. They began to make their way through the snow to the Potter Household.

*To be continued*

A/N: More will be explained in the next chapter! I promise! I don't really like how the Harry and Ginny part came out, but whatever, I'm tired.


	6. Back to Life

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

When Teddy woke up the next morning, he didn't know where he was. Even without opening his eyes, he could tell that he wasn't in James' room, the smell was different. It almost smelled like…. _Lily,_ Teddy thought before his eyes snapped open. Bright red hair clouded his vision and his sense of smell, not that he was complaining, he love Lily's hair. _How the fuck did I end up in here,_ Teddy asked himself, right before it all came rushing back. The nightmares, Lily kissing him, a beautifully naked Lily under him, moaning in pleasure as they made love, it all came back to him like a punch in the gut. But oh, it was the most pleasurable punches in his life! He knew that he shouldn't have let things get that far last night, he should have stopped to think, but he couldn't. It was like Lily was a drug, a very beautiful, sexy drug, but a drug nonetheless.

With a groan, Teddy tried to think of a way to get out of the bed without waking Lily. With a plan in mind, Teddy began to get out of bed, but it seemed the luck wasn't on his side today. Because Lily ended up waking up right after he put his boxers on.

"Teddy," Lily asked groggily when Teddy stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Teddy cursed his luck; he didn't want to talk about what happened last night until they both knew they would be alone, with no chance or Harry, Ginny, Al or James hearing them. Teddy sighed, but he had to smile at her, she looked really beautiful like that, all curled up, warm in her blankets after a night of making love. _Dear Merlin, Lupin! Get a hold of yourself, you bloody wanker,_ Teddy scolded himself mentally.

Teddy sat on his knees next to Lily, brushing her hair out of her face as her sleep filled eyes blink multiple times, trying to adjust to the winter sun that streamed through her window.

"How are you feeling," Teddy asked her softly. Lily smiled a little.

"I'm a little sore, but overall I'm okay." She kissed his cheek, "and," She began her tone serious, "I don't want you thinking that you ruined my life, Theodore Remus Lupin. I was willing last night, very willing, really," Teddy blushed at that part, "but please don't think that we made a mistake," Lily begged. Teddy took a hold of her hand, holding her small hands in his larger ones. His gray eyes stared deeply into her green ones. He searched for something, anything that told him that she regretted last night, he found nothing.

He knew that it was wrong, but he was happy that she didn't think they made a mistake. With a small smile, Teddy pressed his lips to Lily's. When they pulled away, Teddy said, "I shouldn't be letting this happen, but bloody hell, we've already broken how many damned laws." Lily smiled sadly before she brought her lips to his again, but in a more heated kiss. Teddy groaned as Lily's tongue entered his mouth, but before either could do anything, a knock came from the door. They froze, not knowing what to do.

"Lily," Ginny called through the door, "time for breakfast. I made you're favorite." Lily took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Be down in a minute, Mum. And don't worry about waking Teddy up, I'll do it." Lily called.

"Okay, dear, just hurry. You're brothers and their other halves are coming over for breakfast, and you know how much James can act like Uncle Ron when food is involved." With a chuckle, Ginny left Lily's door. Once they were sure she was out of earshot, Teddy sighed loudly in relief.

"Dear Merlin, that was close." He muttered. Lily nodded before she said, "I think you better hurry into your room and change into something clean." Teddy nodded in agreement. He kissed Lily's lips softly before he left the room, and hurried across the hall to James' room.

Lily sighed before she too got out of bed and dressed.

It wasn't long before Teddy and Lily met back up to walk down to breakfast. Teddy took Lily's hand in his before they walked down to breakfast.

The met up with James, Amelia (Who James must have told about their relationship because she didn't give them an odd look when she saw them holding hands), Albus and Alice in the sitting room. After briefly greeting one another, the three couples made their way into the kitchen. They found Harry and Ginny making breakfast, something that always happened when all the kids were home, both parents would help make breakfast.

"Morning, Mum, Dad," Lily said as she kissed both of their cheeks. Harry and Ginny smiled at their daughter.

It wasn't long before they all sat down to eat.

Harry and the boys were talking about Quidditch when something black caught Ginny's eye. She turned her head to face the window, what she saw shocked her. A large, Grim-like dog sat in the back yard, staring into window, right at Harry and Ginny. Ginny gasped, it couldn't be…

"Ginny, are you alright," Harry asked once he caught sight of his wife's shocked face. Ginny said nothing, instead she pointed to the dog. Harry's eyes went wide.

"Sirius," he whispered before he stood up and made his way over to the back door.

"Harry, I'm-I'm sure it's just a stray. Harry!" Ginny called before she too stood up and followed her husband out the door, neither wearing a coat or cloak. The children all gave each other odd looks before they followed the two.

When the found Harry and Ginny, Harry stood about a meter away from the dog, staring at it, almost waiting for him to turn into his Godfather.

"Harry," Ginny begged, "Harry, sweetheart, come on inside. Please Harry!" She was worried for her husband. The dog looked exactly like Sirius when he was Padfoot, but she didn't want her husband to be hurt once he realized that it was just a stray.

Harry didn't listen to his wife; instead he continued to stare at the dog. The dog stared back, it went on like this for a long time, before finally, a weasel showed up.

The weasel had red color fur and a mischievous glint in his eyes. When he looked up at the dog, it was almost like he was looking up at a hero. Then he turned his gaze to Ginny, and Ginny gasped. "Fred," She said. She didn't understand why the weasel reminded her of Fred, but it did.

"Mum, Dad, this is just too weird. Please, let's go inside," Lily begged her parents. That's when the pink and gray furred wolves walked into the yard. Of course the color of the female's fur was odd, but what was even odder was the way Teddy was staring at them.

Just when Lily thought that things couldn't get weirder, a stag and a doe came into the yard. The doe had emerald green eyes, and the stag had odd markings around his eyes, markings that were shaped like glasses. Harry's attention turned to the Stag and doe. He gasped, "Wh-what's going on here?" he asked himself aloud. Before anyone could blink, the animals disappeared, replaced by six people, people who were supposed to be dead.

Lily Evans Potter, James Potter I, Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, and Fred Weasley stood before them, looking just as they had the day they died.

"Fred!" Ginny yelled before she ran into her brother's arms, sobbing. She didn't care if she was dreaming, as long as she got to hug her long dead brother one last time. But it didn't feel like a dream, it felt so real.

"Hey, Gin, finally became Mrs. Potter, have you." Ginny, normally would have smacked him, but instead she laughed a little, her sobs having died down just a tad.

Harry was staring at his parents and his Godfather, looking confused.

"What, no hug?" James asked his son, a sad but playful smile on his face. Lily elbowed him.

"James, this is a shock for him, give him a minute." Lily hissed. Sirius shrugged.

"I'll hug him." Before Harry could do anything, he was pulled into a hug by his Godfather. That's when Harry broke down crying. He kept saying sorry, worried that they blamed him for their deaths (Even if years ago he came to terms that it wasn't his fault). Sirius pulled away and looked his Godson in the eyes.

"Harry, it's not your fault. We died so you could live, we don't blame you. You know we don't blame you." Lily and James hugged Harry, all three crying.

Teddy didn't know what he was seeing; his _dead_ parents were standing there, right in front of him. He didn't know what to do, or say, or how to feel, so he just let it all loose. He ran into his parents arms, crying. Remus and Tonks held him as he cried.

"Wh-why did you go? You knew-knew that you could have been killed, but yet you still left. You left me. You left me without a mother and father. Why?" Teddy sobbed. Tonks kissed his cheek, trying to sooth him.

"We did it so you could have a better life. We did it because we loved you and we wanted you to live in a save world." Tonks whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Remus tightened his arms around his wife and son.

"We left," Remus said, a single tear running down his cheek as he looked upon his son, "Because we wanted to keep you safe. Even after we died, son, we always stayed by your side." More tears escaped his eyes. "We were there, but oh how wish you could have seen us. It hurt us to see you grow up without us, but at least we knew that Harry and your grandmother would always take care of you." The cold melted away, no one, not even Lily, James Sirius, Albus, Alice or Amelia could feel the cold as they watched the families reunite.

After a while, the families pulled apart, and Harry spoke the question that was on everyone's mind. "So, you're…. alive," Harry asked. Lily I, who had tears in her eyes, nodded.

"Yes, we are love. And," She smiled at her grandchildren, "I think once we get inside you should introduce us to our grandchildren and their girlfriends and boyfriend," She smiled at Teddy, who blushed, "properly." With that, everyone made their way into the warm house.

Once in the sitting room, Harry began to introduce his children to his parents, their uncle, Sirius and the Lupin's.

"Mum, Dad, everyone, this is our only daughter and youngest child, Lily Luna Potter." Harry said after introducing James and Albus. Lily smiled at everyone, giving them a shy hello. She felt Teddy pull her against his chest, kissing her hair. Sirius laughed at this.

"Lupin's and younger women, it's almost like Potter's and redheads." He said as he looked at James I and Lily I, Harry and Ginny, James Sirius and Amelia and Albus and Alice. Alice huffed.

"Oi, I'm not a redhead, I'm strawberry blonde!" Alice told him. This caused everyone to laugh. After everyone was introduced, Remus stepped forward and said, "I have a feeling that you all would like to know how we came back to life," Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." James Sirius said. Amelia glared at him. "What?" he asked. Amelia rolled her eyes half-heartedly. Lily Evans Potter motioned for everyone to take a seat, once everyone was seated, Tonks began to speak.

"When Teddy was born, Remus and I were informed that one day he would find his soul mate. We don't know the woman who told us, she wore a black cloak that covered her face, and she didn't give us much information on who his soul mate would be, but she did say she would be the only daughter of the first daughter to be born in a family for seven generations." Ginny's eyes went wide, Tonks went on.

"When Lily was born, we were informed that Lily was in fact Teddy's soul mate. It turns out when soul mates make love for the first time, there are legally married, as long as both soul mates are older than fifteen years old. When Teddy and Lily made love last night," Everyone was shocked to hear the news; Harry looked a little pissed, "they were married. But, Teddy and Lily were not the only ones to make love last night. When two couples who are truly in love make love at the same time in the same house, it can bring back the dead. But this only will happen if the one couple are a pair soul mates. With that magic, that love, it brought back all the people that you held dear, the people you missed the most in the world." Tonks explained. Teddy and Lily were shocked to hear this news. They were married, married! This was a big shock.

"Married," Teddy whispered. Remus nodded. Neither Teddy nor Lily said or did anything for the longest time. Teddy was the first one to speak.

"Is it wrong to be happy about this?" He asked, he was trying to hold back a smile. Tonks smiled at her son. "No, I don't believe it is," Ginny said finally, a sad smile on her face. Before Lily knew what was happening, Teddy stood up, pulled her up into his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her. Lily wasted no time and kissed him back. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting for air. Teddy and Lily both had silly grins on their faces from the kiss.

Sirius busted out laughing, causing everyone in the room to stare at him as if he had gone mental. When he finally calmed down, Sirius said, "I just thought about how all the Marauders are related now! It's bloody awesome! (That bastard Wormtail doesn't count)"

This caused everyone else to chuckle a little.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter as well. I hope this explained thing alright. The reason Dumbledore didn't come back was because he was already so old, he didn't die at a younger age like the others did.


	7. Please Read, Author's Note

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't up dated. I will go on with this story in the future, but there are a lot of things going on in my life right now and when I do get time to write something for Harry Potter, my mind just can't think of anything. Thank you all for reading my story, and I'm sorry for this. Thank you all for being so awesome.

Thanks again,

CanadianHetaliaHufflepuff33 or Roni.


End file.
